Keltrian Universe Wiki
'Welcome to the Keltria Universe Wiki' Welcome to the mind of Kris Me. I have created a mythical Universe that I have used as the bases for several series of books that I have written. Some of the fans of my books asked me to create a Wiki as my Universe had gotten a little complicated for them to follow along with, without some form of reference. ------------------------------------------------------------ Who are the Keltrians? The Keltrians were several races of people who practised magic. They had to escape the five inhabited worlds in their solar system before one of their three suns blew up. My stores tell of what happened to some of the people who escaped and their descendants. The stories cover events from before the middle sun exploded to many tens of thousands of years later. Most like the first series of books, Delta, are based around the date of 2094 Earth time. ------------------------------------------------------------ 'What are these pages about?' These pages are designed to help you learn about the original Kentrians and some of their child races. It gives descriptions of the races, magical items they use, what they do, the hierarchy of the magical people and lots more. At present, there are five main series. Delta, Amity, Tara, Dusty and Gifted. Note for those reading the stories in the Keltrian Universe. The best order to read for linking of characters between stories is Delta, Storm, Trixy, Coercion, The Job, Tempest, At a Price, The Herds '''''and then Cataclysm.'' '''Delta is a series of eight books. It is best to read all of Delta in the order listed. Trixy is several years later. The first book of the Amity series, Storm, was written before it so it's best to read it before Trixy. Amity and the two separates stories are interwoven with the Delta books mostly with character movement and some events that occur as the different worlds come into the same time alignment. The time anomalies are due to the explosion of the suns in the Keltrian System and the interference of the old Empresses and their magic. Please be aware that some of my characters have a bad habit of jumping the pages to go to one of the other Series to gain some more attention from you. At present, the series' Dusty and Tara, do have odd links back to characters in the Amity and Delta series'. However, they don't link to each other and can be read as separate, stand-alone series. The Gifted series is not linked to any of the other books, yet, but then weird things happen in my universe. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- WARNING! Please be warned that if you are just flittering past and wish to go read the books they do have Explicit Adult '''content and descriptions of various sexual acts. They are ☀'NOT for under-18's '''and ☀'NOT for people who are''' Homophobic. ' Some of the people in my universe have unique gender issues and not all of them are even human as you may wish to think of them. '''The books are at this time FREE to read on Storiesonline.Net' You can search for my Pen name or simply go to my page [https://storiesonline.net/a/Kris_Me Kris Me] You will most likely have to sign up for an account if you don't already have one to read the stories in full. A free account is limited. if you wish to download the books you may well need a subscription. Considering you get access to 45,000+ stories, even if you only wish to read 10% of them, it's a bargain. You can get secure access for less than $80US for a year, that will give you time to catch up with all my stories *'grin'* ----------------------------------------------------------------------- A quick ask for Pics My drawing skills are not great If you have any pictures that are relevant to my stories that you would like to add to this page, as long as you have the copyright to them and hopefully, you are willing to allow me to use them, I would be very grateful. If I wish to use one on a book cover I will of cause site you as the designer of the art, so make sure it had your name on it. Please don't try and pass off someone else's art as your own on this site. thanks, Kris Me ----------------------------------------------------------------------- The following pages are currently listed on this site: ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Latest activity' Category:Browse Category:Books